


Schlaf

by LittleSammy



Category: Held der Gladiatoren (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSammy/pseuds/LittleSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Nächte zusammen sind noch ungewohnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlaf

»Schlaft Ihr?« Die Stimme ist leise, und fast enttäuscht es den Schwertmeister, daß sein Schüler noch immer fragen muß, trotz der vielen Nächte neben ihm.

 

Aber eben doch nur fast, denn Galenus weiß, wie lange er braucht, um Schlaf zu finden, wie leicht er selbst dann wieder hochschreckt. Nur ein tiefes Einatmen reicht oft schon aus. Er ist es nicht gewohnt, daß jemand neben ihm liegt. Noch immer nicht.

 

Germanus dreht sich um. Schlingt den Arm um seine Brust, schmiegt sich an ihn.

 

Galenus fühlt, wie etwas in ihm nachgibt, und er schließt die Augen, die plötzlich so schwer sind.


End file.
